Reivindicación de los Hufflepuff
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: La Casa Hufflepuff. La Casa ignorada por todos. La Casa camaleón. Ya es hora de que luchen por su causa, y de que exijan una serie de derechos.


**Reivindicación de los Hufflepuff**

* * *

**Disclaimmer: **Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic participa en el "_Amigo Invisible 2013" _de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y está dedicado a **Katescape**, mi muy querida AI de reserva. Espero que te guste, porque se me ha resistido mucho pese a ser parodia.

**Advertencia:** Para empezar quería que me saliera más parodia de lo que es, debido a que me ha salido la vena revolucionaria mientras escribía la historia. Sin embargo, espero que os cause gracia, a pesar del OoC y un poco de bashing, pero era necesaria para la sustancia de la historia.

* * *

**Paso 1:** Tanteando el terreno.

Estamos aquí reunidos, bueno, vale, no estamos reunidos, pero estáis leyendo la historia que hará historia. Sí, es algo redundante, pero queda bien. ¿Vosotros opináis que no? Pues yo opino que sí.

La cosa es que estoy aquí para contaros una historia verídica y que trastocara todos vuestros esquemas y si no lo hace sois unos desaboríos, que lo sepáis.

Todo empezó un bonico día de invierno, no, no os estoy vacilando, era invierno y era bonito el día. El caso es que era un bonito día de invierno en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. ¿A qué vienen esas caras de sorpresa? Sí, por muy raro que parezca, los Hufflepuff tienen Sala Común. ¿Ah, qué vuestras caras no eran por eso? ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo que qué es Hufflepuff? ¿Me estáis vacilando? ¿No? ¡Por Merlín! Urge entonces una clase de Historia.

Hace un porrón de años atrás, alrededor de la Edad Media, no me acuerdo de la fecha, cuatro apuestos y jóvenes magos, a saber: Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff, decidieron fundar el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cada uno le otorgó su apellido a su casa correspondiente.

¿Veis ya por dónde van los tiros? ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Pues que Hufflepuff es la casa de los tejones! ¡Fundada por Helga! Esa bruja tan cuca y amable. ¡Por Merlín, la casa camaleón! Bien, por fin os enteráis. Ahora, continuemos.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff estaban en su Sala Común, todos quietos, sin mover ni un solo músculo o pelo del cuerpo. Habían entrado en la Sala y cada uno se había quedado petrificado en su lugar correspondiente, esperando. ¿Qué que esperan? Fácil. A que llegue la hora en la que se tengan que unir a personajes de otras casas. ¿No lo entendéis? Estáis espesitos hoy ¿eh?

Bueno, voy a dejar de contaros la historia, mejor que esta se cuente por sí misma, ya vendré a tocar las narices más adelante, no me echéis mucho de menos.

En ese momento, entró Justin Finch-Fletchley por el agujero que corresponde a la entrada a la Sala Común. No pongáis esas sonrisitas irónica. Que la puerta de entrada sea un agujero escondido entre barriles al lado de la cocina no quiere decir nada. Pasar agachado tampoco, es tan digno como entrar de pie, sabedlo desde ya.

—¿Se puede saber que hacéis todos tan quietos? ¿No lo hablamos ayer por la noche? Me parece estúpido que tengamos que estar parados cada vez que desaparezcamos de la escena de acción. — habló el joven mago mientras todos le decían que guardara silencio pues tampoco tenían permitido hablar.

—¡Oh, mira, ya es la hora del desayuno! —anunció un Hufflepuff de primero, en ese momento todos volvieron a moverse y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor rápidamente, puesto que no habían comido la noche anterior por hablar con un Gryffindor sin que les dieran la palabra. Se habían comportado muy desobedientes.

Si en ese momento hubierais entrado en el Gran Comedor algo no os habría cuadrado o sí, porque si tenemos en cuenta que os habíais olvidado de Hufflepuff… No, no, no os lo estoy echando en cara. La cosa es que la mesa de Hufflepuff ya no estaba, en su lugar la comida era servida en comederos en el suelo donde los Hufflepuff tenían que comer. La comida era una sopa de cebolla aguada y un mendrugo de pan duro y mohoso. Todos comían como si la vida les fuera en ello. Todos menos uno: Justin Finch-Fletchley que, tras leer sobre la Revolución Francesa muggle, había desarrollado unas ideas revolucionaras y se había planteado la reivindicación de Hufflepuff.

Había muchas cosas que a Justin no acababan de cuadrarle como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que tuvieran que limpiar los estropicios de las demás casas o que, cuando los elfos domésticos cogían vacaciones y se iban a las Bahamas, ellos tuvieran que ser los que cocinaran. Incluso sospechaba cuando los alumnos de las demás casas, al ver una corbata amarilla, gritaban: "Mírale que desarrapado. Mi padre dice que son la escoria de la Comunidad Mágica, pero que como mano de obra nos vienen al pelo"

Era todo tan sospechoso. Eso era lo que él pensaba mientras cargaba los libros del Trío Dorado hacia la primera clase del día: Pociones.

Severus Snape era un profesor despiadado, pero cuando veía algo amarillo en su clase se convertía en un basilisco.

—¡20 puntos menos para Hufflepuff por contestar a la pregunta! —gritó por 784732364237 en la clase.

—¡Pero si he contestado bien! —replicó una joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, pero los Hufflepuff no debéis acaparar la atención. Egoístas, que sois unos egoístas.

Justin salió de aquella clase con una idea en la cabeza, no podía permitir que esto siguiera así, ¡si hasta les habían quitado la Copa de las Casas cuando la ganaron el año pasado porque tenía que ir a Gryffindor! Tradición, decían, eso era racismo al color amarillo. He dicho.

Se dirigió rápidamente a los territorios del colegio y, por el camino, se encontró con Susan Bones y Zacharias Smith, que se unieron a su causa.

¿Todos conocéis a "Los Ángeles de Charlie"? Pues imaginaros a estos tres caminando como los ángeles, con una música sexy de fondo, movimientos de pelo y/o cabeza en ausencia de este, movimientos de caderas, etc., mientras se dirigían al Gran Lago.

En toda revolución debe haber un cabecilla que lo organice todo y ellos iban a buscar esa cabecilla.

Se arrodillaron al lado del agua esperando.

Un rato después una sirena salió a la superficie y miró a los tres jóvenes:

—¿Qué queréis, magos? —dijo la criatura. ¿Qué no hablan el mismo idioma? Me da igual, yo escribo la historia. Bueno, vale, haced de cuenta que llevan un traductor que va a ser… un gnomo, ea. Felices todos.

—Aquí los jóvenes, quieren que les guíes en la revolución para reivindicar la Casa de Hufflepuff —dijo el gnomo fumándose una pipa.

Zacharias miraba al gnomo con desconfianza y, acercándose a Susan susurró:

—Este gnomo es muy cortito de entendederas, más cortito que si se quitara el gorro y se pusiera agachado a cagar. Te lo digo yo.

—Zac, Flatulencio nos va a ayudar a conseguir derechos —le dijo Susan mientras el gnomo los miraba con mala cara, puesto que el concepto de "susurrar" para Zacharias no era el mismo que para las demás personas normales.

— Ya veremos —musitó en voz alta el joven de corbata amarilla.

— Así que quieren una revolución ¿eh? Bien, son mi especialidad. Escuchen —la sirena se acercó al gnomo para que les tradujera todo lo que decía.

No os voy a contar lo que pasó allí porque es secreto de Estado, lo que sí diré, es que la sonrisa de Justin no auguraba nada bueno.

**Paso 2:** Acción

Justin, Zacharias y Susan avanzaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia su Sala Común, estaban resueltos a que se reconozca a su casa y, para ello, debían concienciar a los demás.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común, vieron que todos volvían a estar quietos, como era costumbre.

Justin negó con la cabeza y, dirigiendo la varita a su garganta, convocó un _sonorus._

— ¡Queridos compatriotas, estamos aquí, aparte de por vuestra cabezonería a permanecer petrificados, por una lucha común! ¡Debemos revindicar nuestra casa! ¿No estáis hartos de tener que comer en el suelo? ¿De qué nos quiten puntos sin razón? ¿De qué nos obliguen a llevar las pertenencias de otros? ¿De qué seamos unos simples sirvientes? ¿De qué la corbata amarilla sea símbolo de derrota e inferioridad? ¿No estáis hartos de tener papel de lija para limpiarnos el culo? —exclamó Justin subido a una silla. Poco a poco, los Hufflepuff, reticentes, se acercaron a él, atraídos por sus bellas palabras. — ¡Es hora de que luchemos por nuestros derechos!

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

— ¡Queremos que se nos reconozca como una Casa digna! —exclamó Justin.

— ¡Sí! —respondían todos.

— ¡Queremos acabar con el racismo amarillo!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Queremos tener una dieta equilibrada y equitativa con la de los demás!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Queremos igualdad en los partidos de Quidditch!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Queremos que se nos otorgue puntos cuando nos los merezcamos!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Queremos… papel de scotex para cagar!

— ¡Sí, que nos salen almorranas, sino! —exclamó una voz por el fondo.

— ¡Queremos un camaleón! —exclamó Zacharias a lo que todos les miraron confundidos. —Digo, por pedir… que no falte.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todos en respuesta.

— ¡Pues entonces redactemos nuestra carta de derechos y hagámonos oír! ¡Que no se vuelva a decir que la Casa Hufflepuff es una casa a la que se pueda machacar fácilmente!

— ¡Sí! —los gritos ensordecedores acompañados de aplausos y gruñidos hicieron que Justin sonriera, malévolo. Hoy, era un día que marcaría historia, pero no era más que el comienzo.

Todos subieron a su cama a dormir, por primera vez en años, pues normalmente se quedaban a dormir en el sitio en el que estaban petrificados, puesto que al día siguiente, empezaría toda la historia.

A la mañana siguiente, Justin vigiló que todas las pancartas con el lema: ¡Liberté, fraternité y égalité! Todos decían eso, lo había cogido del lema de la República Francesa, no creía que les fuera a molestar mucho.

Se acercó a Zacharias, el cual se encontraba afanado en una pancarta, al mirar sobre su hombro leyó: "Os vais a cagar tos' pata pa' bajo, porque Hufflepuff os va a aplastar"

—Zac, se supone que somos pacíficos —le dijo Justin mientras intentaba arrebatarle la pintura de las manos.

—¡Y una mierda, el gnomo cagao' ha dicho que usemos todas nuestras armas! ¡Esta es la mía!

—Bien, como quieras, tío.

Justin le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y se alejó silbando. Cada uno luchaba como creía conveniente.

Cuando las pancartas estuvieron preparadas, marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor, donde pensaban hacer una entrada triunfal, y tanto que la hicieron.

Ese fue el principio de una serie de revueltas en clases, pasillos, baños. ¡Incluso en el despacho del director! Cómo habían entrado allí, era un misterio.

¿Os vais enterando de la historia? Bien, pequeños saltamontes, pues cómo bien sabéis la Revolución Francesa tuvo un período un tanto… sangriento. Está claro que esta revolución no va a ser como esa, pero usaran la fuerza bruta… ya lo creo.

**Paso 3:** Desenlace

Dos semanas después de empezar la revuelta, los alumnos de las otras casas se encontraban inquietos, sobre todo porque se oían rumores de que Ravenclaw luchaba a su favor, puesto que revindicaban su casa. Estaban hartos de tener que hacerle la tarea a las dos casas predilectas por el simple hecho de su afán de protagonismo. Ya era hora de que las tornas cambiasen para bien, y lo harían costase lo que costase.

Sin embargo, las dos casas menospreciadas veían que las cosas avanzaban demasiado lentas, decidieron hacer un test que habían encargado por correo: "Cómo organizar una buena Revolución y no morir en el intento" Tras 84343873 intentos habían logrado dar con la solución que querían desde el principio. Sí, querían que no fuera a dedocracia, o al menos que no lo pareciera.

Justin decidió poner el plan en marcha al día siguiente, aún necesitaba un par de cositas.

Cuando el sol amaneció al día siguiente, Justin ya tenía reunido todo lo necesario: una soga, unas esposas con pelo rosa, ropa interior de corazones, maquillaje, spray para el cuerpo y un par de donuts.

Sonriendo, caminó hacia al pasillo del director donde esperaría a que salieran. Con cinco Hufflepuff más esperaron a que saliera y, cuando lo hizo, le abordaron, arrebatándole su varita y atándole con la soga.

Tras desmayarle le arrastraron hacia el Gran Comedor, que se encontraba vacío porque era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera desayunando.

Allí, los otros Hufflepuff habían conseguido atar a los jefes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin y ya estaban atados desde el techo. Habían tenido que utilizar muchos kilómetros de cuerda para que pudieran llegar cerca del suelo y así los alumnos los vieran de cerca.

Justin se colocó en el estrado donde estiró la carta de derechos para leerla, y esperó a que aparecieran los alumnos y profesores.

Estos, al entrar, se quedaron boquiabiertos por el espectáculo que daban Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape, en ropa interior de corazoncitos, con el nombre de la Casa Hufflepuff escrito en los torsos y algún que otro insulto. Además, habían colocado los donuts en los pechos de McGonagall lo que provocaba que la profesora estuviera que echara humo.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y los profesores silenciados, Justin comenzó a leer la carta de derechos. Al terminar, observó a Dumbledore. Era él quién tenía que dar el visto bueno.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio Dumbledore empezó a reírse.

—Me gusta vuestra fiereza, jóvenes. Sí, acepto vuestra carta de derechos. Con una condición, ¿tenéis un hechizo para que pueda ponerme unos donuts como la profesora McGonagall en los pechos? Me vendría de perlas para si me entra el gusanillo entre horas, estoy harta de cargar con los caramelos a todos lados.

Justin bajó a los profesores y, tras enseñarle el hechizo a Dumbledore, le hizo firmar la carta de derechos mientras todos los Hufflepuff aplaudían, sentados, por fin, en su mesa.

Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado. Y ya sabéis, pequeños saltamontes, si queréis provocar una Revolución la guillotina es el camino más fácil. ¿Qué? No me miréis así, eso de Revolución pacífica no existe. Sí, sé que no es lo que os he contado. Pero en la historia se omiten ciertos datos. Vale, os lo contaré.

Por ejemplo, Flatulencio fue ahorcado, ¿por qué? Porque consideró que la Revolución tomaba un camino que no debería y lo ahorcaron con su propio gorro, no sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que es un gnomo y es más pequeño que un gnomo cagando y sin gorro. Bueno, ya me entendéis.

¿La sirena? Se ahogó, no, no la mataron, ella intento… comerse su cola por curiosidad. ¿Qué quién puede tener curiosidad en eso? Bueno, digamos que Zacharias le preguntó si ella era como "la pescadilla que se muerde la cola" y la sirena lo intentó por curiosidad.

Acabó ahogándose en su propio lago. Sí, la inteligencia brilla por su ausencia.

Os podría contar más pérdidas absurdas, pero creo que por hoy es suficiente.


End file.
